Drugs are most conventionally administered either orally or by injection. Unfortunately, many medicaments are completely ineffective or have radically reduced efficacy when orally administered since they either are not absorbed or are adversely affected before entering the bloodstream and thus do not possess the desired activity. On the other hand, the direct injection of the medicament into the bloodstream, while assuring no modification of the medicament during administration, is a difficult, inconvenient, painful and uncomfortable procedure, sometimes resulting in poor patient compliance.
Hence, in principle, transdermal delivery provides for a method of administering drugs that would otherwise need to be delivered via hypodermic injection or intravenous infusion. Transdermal drug delivery offers improvements in both of these areas. Transdermal delivery when compared to oral delivery avoids the harsh environment of the digestive tract, bypasses gastrointestinal drug metabolism, reduces first-pass effects, and avoids the possible deactivation by digestive and liver enzymes. Conversely, the digestive tract is not subjected to the drug during transdermal administration. Indeed, many drugs such as aspirin have an adverse effect on the digestive tract. However, in many instances, the rate of delivery or flux of many agents via the passive transdermal route is too limited to be therapeutically effective.
The word “transdermal” is used herein as a generic term referring to passage of an agent across the skin layers. The word “transdermal” refers to delivery of an agent (e.g., a therapeutic agent such as a drug) through the skin to the local tissue or systemic circulatory system without substantial cutting or piercing of the skin, such as cutting with a surgical knife or piercing the skin with a hypodermic needle. Transdermal agent delivery includes delivery via passive diffusion as well as by external energy sources including electricity (e.g., iontophoresis) and ultrasound (e.g., phonophoresis). While drugs do diffuse across both the stratum corneum and the epidermis, the rate of diffusion through the stratum corneum is often the limiting step. Many compounds, in order to achieve a therapeutic dose, require higher delivery rates than can be achieved by simple passive transdermal diffusion. When compared to injections, transdermal agent delivery eliminates the associated pain and reduces the possibility of infection.
Theoretically, the transdermal route of agent administration could be advantageous in the delivery of many therapeutic proteins, because proteins are susceptible to gastrointestinal degradation and exhibit poor gastrointestinal uptake and transdermal devices are more acceptable to patients than injections. However, the transdermal flux of medically useful peptides and proteins is often insufficient to be therapeutically effective due to the large size/molecular weight of these molecules. Often the delivery rate or flux is insufficient to produce the desired effect or the agent is degraded prior to reaching the target site, for example while in the patients bloodstream.
Transdermal drug delivery systems generally rely on passive diffusion to administer the drug while active transdermal drug delivery systems rely on an external energy source (e.g., electricity) to deliver the drug. Passive transdermal drug delivery systems are more common. Passive transdermal systems have a drug reservoir containing a high concentration of drug adapted to contact the skin where the drug diffuses through the skin, and into the body tissues or bloodstream of a patient. The transdermal drug flux is dependent upon the condition of the skin, the size and physical/chemical properties of the drug molecule, and the concentration gradient across the skin. Because of the low permeability of the skin to many drugs, transdermal delivery has bad limited applications. This low permeability is attributed primarily to the stratum corneum, the outermost skin layer which consists of flat, dead cells filled with keratin fibers (keratinocytes) surrounded by lipid bilayers. This highly-ordered structure of the lipid bilayers confers a relatively impermeable character to the stratum corneum.
Active transport systems use an external energy source to assist drug flux through the stratum corneum. One such enhancement for transdermal drug delivery is referred to as “electrotransport.” This mechanism uses an electrical potential, which results in the application of electric current to aid in the transport of the agent through a body surface, such as skin. Other active transport systems use ultrasound (phonophoresis) and heat as the external energy source.
There also have been many attempts to mechanically penetrate or disrupt the outermost skin layers thereby creating pathways into the skin in order to enhance the amount of agent being transdermally delivered. Early vaccination devices known as scarifiers generally had a plurality of tines or needles which are applied to the skin to and scratch or make small cuts in the area of application. The vaccine was applied either topically on the skin, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,726 issued to Rabenau or as a wetted liquid applied to the scarifier tines such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,926, issued to Galy or U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,655 issued to Chacornac, or U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,314 issued to Kravitz. Scarifiers have been suggested for intradermal vaccine delivery in part because only very small amounts of the vaccine need to be delivered into the skin to be effective in immunizing the patient. Further, the amount of vaccine delivered is not particularly critical since an excess amount achieves satisfactory immunization as well as a minimum amount. However a serious disadvantage in using a scarifier to deliver a drug is the difficulty in determining the transdermal drug flux and the resulting dosage delivered. Also due to the elastic, deforming and resilient nature of skin to deflect and resist puncturing, the tiny piercing elements often do not uniformly penetrate the skin and/or are wiped free of a liquid coating of an agent upon skin penetration. Additionally, due to the self healing process of the skin, the punctures or slits made in the skin tended to close up after removal of the piercing elements from the stratum corneum. Thus, the elastic nature of the skin acts to remove the active agent coating which has been applied to the tiny piercing elements upon penetration of these elements into the skin. Furthermore the tiny slits formed by the piercing elements heal quickly after removal of the device, thus limiting the passage of agent through the passageways created by the piercing elements and in turn limiting the transdermal flux of such devices.
Other devices which use tiny skin piercing elements to enhance transdermal drug delivery are disclosed in European Patent EP 0407063A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,326 issued to Godshall, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,097 issued to Ganderton, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,544 issued to Gross, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,023 issued to Lee, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,482 issued to Gerstel, et al., Reissue 25,637 issued to Kravitz, et al., and PCT Publication Nos, WO 96/37155, WO 96/37256, WO 96/17648, WO 97/03718, WO 98/11937, WO 98/00193, WO 97/48440, WO 97/48441, WO 97/48442, WO 98/00193, WO 99/64580, WO 98/28037, WO 98/29298, and WO 98/29365; all incorporated by reference in their entirety. These devices use piercing elements of various shapes and sizes to pierce the outermost layer (i.e., the stratum corneum) of the skin. The piercing elements disclosed in these references generally extend perpendicularly from a thin, flat member, such as a pad or sheet. The piercing elements in some of these devices are extremely small, some having dimensions (i.e., a microblade length and width) of only about 25-400 μm and a microblade thickness of only about 5-50 μm. These tiny piercing/cutting elements make correspondingly small microslits/microcuts in the stratum corneum for enhanced transdermal agent delivery therethrough.
Generally, these systems include a reservoir for holding the drug and also a delivery system to transfer the drug from the reservoir through the stratum corneum, such as by hollow tines of the device itself. Another alternative is to provide a coating containing the active agent on the microprojections themselves. Such an approach has been disclosed in published United States patent applications No. 2002/0132054, 2002/0193729, 2002/0177839, and 2002/0128599, all which are incorporated herein by reference.
Using a microprojection device to transdermally deliver an agent coated on the microprojections confers a number of benefits. However, some of the formulations used for coating the microprojections do not achieve a coating that is readily solubilized upon piercing the skin.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a coating that has improved solubility.
It is another object of the invention to provide a coating that stabilizes the pH of the coating and can increase the amount of uncharged biologically active agent, which is less soluble in physiological fluids.